nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting between the Remoran Gods and the Katobans
This occurred during Turn 9 Pung had never felt this level of power before--this level of devotion. He was on Remora, coming to grips with his new abilities. This was particularly confusing for him, because at the same time, he was on a Chefornak boat bound southward toward Golgannis. The ability to exist in more than one place was something he had heard of, but never actually experienced, until he woke up one morning and realized he was in two separate beds. Commerans believed he was on Remora, so there he was. The Chefornak believed that he was on a ship, leading an expedition, and there he was. He had this sort of innate sense of which Pung he was at any one time, but he also innately controlled the other one. The one on Remora was all by himself, with only the humans to keep him company. Occasionally, Dunlap would arrive on Wednesday to unload trade ships, and Pung would help him with that. It was only a strain on his mind when he thought about it too hard. Weeks pass. Pung spends his time both on the boat with the Chefornak and in his cabin on Remora. The boat makes land, and Pung enthusiastically leads his devotees ashore. They are surprised to immediately see smoke rising in the distance. Cautiously, they elect to stay on the shore for a while until the other humans notice their boats on the horizon and come to them. An elderly Katoban woman stands on top of a grassy hill, her whole face wrinkled as she stares at the coast, just barely visible on the horizon. Although her back has become bent by many years of labor, her eyes remain as sharp as ever; a trait common to almost all of her people. Out on the steppes, spotting trouble before it gets too close can make all the difference. Ona-Chappawa had been out collecting aurochs dung when she caught sight of an unusual speck out at sea. Her curiosity had become piqued, but she thought it best to return and share her observation with her Chieftain. Several hours later five horsemen arrive on the beach, their light, unsaddled mounts barely making an impression in the sand. They are armed with bows and arrows, and make no sound as they come to a halt observe the boat and its inhabitants. After a moment their leader trots forward. "I am Red Fox, Chieftain of the Markota tribe. Who are you, and why have you come to these lands?" "I'm Pung, God of Dance. These here are the Clanspears of Cheforna, from the island up north. I'm afraid I don't know a lot about them. We've come bearing goods for trade with your people. Also, if you don't mind, I have some religious pamphlets in this box here, so if you guys could take a gander at those, that'd be great." One of the Chefornak hauls a crate across the sand and opens it, letting the pamphlets blow across the beach in the strong wind. The papers read: "FUN TIMES AND REVERENCE WITH THE REMORAN FIVE." Red Fox looks contemptuously at the papers. "We have no need for your strange markings, Pung God of Dance. You have no power in these lands." After a moment, however, his face softens. "Trade however would be very welcome. There are not so many tribes in these parts as there used to be, and some materials are beginning to run scarce." Category:Nationbuilder VII Trade Meetings